fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MendoMan56/Super Flipline Battle- Episode 4
'' On the last episode of Super Flipline Battle, the contestants had to go though a dangerous desert. Mindy and Trishna made it to the finish line first. (Im too lazy to type.) This is Super Flipline Battle!'' Tony: Poets, one of the members of your team are going home. Willow: Don't you mean IS going home? Tony: Whatever. Anyways, I have 9 donuts. If you get one, you are safe. But if you don't get one, you will be eliminated. To make this quick, all of you got 0 votes except for Cooper and Quinn. Cooper got 1 vote, so Quinn is eliminated with 2 votes. Quinn: Grrrrrr!! (Quinn gets sent away) Tony: So, you guys know how there's 28 of us? Scarlett: Yeah? Tony: Well, its gonna take forever to finish the show! So, every elimination, there will be a double elimination! Everyone: (Gasps) Tony: Yep. And the readers get to vote off 2 people! Anyways, the next challenge is Hide & Seek. Mindy: But isn't that for 5 year olds'? Yippy: I like Hide & Seek! Its fun! Olivia: Only because you're a child. Tony: Anyways, your team must split up and hide. I have to find you. If I find all of your team, you will be up for elimination. 3, 2, 1, GO! Greg's Team Scarlett: Rudy babe, stay with me. Rudy: I'll always have you by my side Scar. (Scarlett and Rudy kiss) Tony: Awww! You guys are cute! I hate to break it up but... I FOUND YOU! HAHAHAHA! Skyler's Team Radlynn: Do you think Tony will find us here? Sarge Fan: I'd doubt it. (Radlynn spots Tony from nearby) Radlynn: Its Tony! Lets sneak somewhere else! Tony: Oh, I thought I saw a green hat over near that bush. Oh well. Willow's Team Boomer: Hey! That cave would be a good spot! (Boomer goes inside and Yippy is already there) Boomer: Hey Cookie Girl! Get out! Yippy: What did you just call me?! Boomer: That's it! I'm going to show you who's a REAL Daredevil! Yippy: Taste the wrath of my cookies! (Yippy throws cookies at Boomer and she gets hit) Boomer: Ow. OW! Hey! That actually hurt! Yippy: Sorry. This is stupid. Boomer: Yeah. Let's be friends. (Boomer and Yippy hug) Yippy: But we are on the oppisite team. Boomer: Oh yeah. Greg's Team Robby: 3 years, trapped on an island, and now, Im going to win this! Tony: Dont Get too excited, because I found you! Robby: Darn. Skyler's Team Mary: Maybe hiding near a volcano isnt a good idea, but I can practice my artistic skills! Tony: How? Mary: By.... Oh. Im caught, aren't I? Tony: Yep. Greg's Team Mindy: Trishna, try not to make noise. Trishna: K Mindy. Tony: BOO! (Trishna and Mindy scream) Tony: Ha! I found you! Greg: Ah. Safe and sound. Nick: Do you think we'll be up for elimination? Greg: Pffft. I'd doubt it. Tony: Ha! I found you two! I guess your team is up for elimination! Nick: Wait, you found all of us? Tony: Yep! Readers, vote on any contestant from Greg's team: *Greg *Nick *Trishna *Mindy *Scarlett *Rudy *Robby *Chuck *Taylor *Timm Remember, this is a Double Elimination, so you can vote off two people. P.S: Chuck, Taylor, and Timm were found. I didn't want to show it. :) P.P.S: Recommend a character for Super Flipline Battle! It can be a Flipline character that already has been comfirmed, or just a made up one! Your character could appear in an episode! Scarlett: My lips are sore from kissing Rudy! Rudy: Hey babe. (Scarlett and Rudy kiss some more) Category:Blog posts